Mako Terada
Mako Terada is a 12-year-old Tamer partnered to Impmon. He is the preteen son of Yuki Terada and the younger brother of Ai Terada. He is the lead goggle boy. He is the youngest of the group with Anita being the second youngest. Description Mako is a very cheerful and friendly boy who is always there to cheer on his friends. He cares deeply for his older sister and vows to protect her even though he is younger than her. History Early Years Mako was born a few minutes after Ai to their mother, Yuki. He and his sister live with their mother and have no father. Digimon Tamers As an young child, Mako often fought with his older sister over toys and other things. Because of this, Impmon distanced himself from them saying he hated humans. In an attempt to apologize to Impmon, he and Ai sent a letter to Impmon telling him that they wanted to see him again. Impmon noticed that the two kids had changed for the better and decided to hang out with them. When Impmon noticed that the D-Reaper was approaching Ai and Mako's house and saw the other Tamers fighting it, he knew he had to protect Ai and Mako and decided to go fight it. Mako gave Impmon his toy gun and this allowed Impmon to Digivolve into a new form. Impmon returned to Ai and Mako who played with him gently and a DigiGnome arrived giving them a D-Power with Impmon officially becoming their partner. Impmon, Ai, and Mako came to meet the other Tamers and Impmon introduced them to them saying that they were his Tamers. Pretty soon, Impmon had to go back to the Digital World or otherwise he would die, Ai and Mako bid farewell and Impmon promised them that he would see them again one day. Ai and Mako decided to wait for the day that Impmon would return to them. Digimon Young Tamers Six years have passed for the Tamers since they last saw their partners. Mako had grown up a lot and he was now 10-years-old. His sister, Ai was an 11-year-old preteen. Mako and his sister had also matured a lot and didn't fight anymore. One day, while their mother was out, Ai and Mako were hanging out in Ai's room which is revealed that the siblings had their own room when they saw the computer come on and two Digimon emerge from it: their old friend, Impmon, and a new Digimon they had never seen before. Impmon leaped into Mako's arms and hugged him noting that the two Tamers had grown up a lot. Impmon introduced them to his friend, Veemon who became Ai's partner and she was given her own D-Power. Mako was given their old D-Power which became his own and Impmon became his partner. They were seen again at Takato's family's bakery wth Impmon and Veemon while trying to protect Suzie and Henry's partners: Terriermon and Lopmon. Digimon Tamers Union TBACategory:Humans Category:Males Category:Preteens Category:Tamers Category:Young Tamers Category:Protagonists Category:Japanese Category:Students at Odaiba High School Category:The Youngest in his family